When Worlds Collide
by frostlesskiss
Summary: After a huge hole drags Ichigo in, he finds himself in Ikebukero. Later finding out his friends ended up there too, they try and find a way back to Karakura town. both worlds colliding into each other, each will soon be destroyed if they don't find a way to stop it. But who exactly is behind this evil plan and how will they stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! J

It was an ordinary day in karakura town. School was over and Ichigo was walking home. But it wasn't as peaceful as he hoped. Something was bugging him for a while. There haven't been any hollows in over a week, and Ichigo knew that meant only one thing. Trouble. He tried to tell Rukia about it but she didn't think too much of it.

"You're thinking about it too much" she said. "You've been working really hard lately, you should be happy. You finally get to have a break. Enjoy it."

That was what she said. But thinking about it only irritated him. Something wasn't right, and Ichigo could feel it.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as he went inside his house.

"IIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIII IIGGGGGGOOOOOO!" His dad yelled as his old man's feet were heading towards his face. "Stop acting like a maniac and be a normal dad for one day in your life!" Ichigo grabbed his dad by the feet and slammed him on the floor. "Ugh, good work son. Your getting better by the day" "That's because a certain jackass attacks me every second of the day!" said Ichigo. "You two stop fighting and come eat your dinner!" said an innocent Yuzu. "It's no use Yuzu, once he gets started he never calms down. Then, I can eat his share." Said Karin. "That's not very nice Karin." "Oh forget it, I'm going to bed" said Ichigo. "Wait Ichigo! Oh…" said Yuzu. "Now you've done it, I'm amazed at how bad you are at this dad thing" said Karin. "What! I didn't do anything!"

Up in his room, Ichigo thought in his bed. 'What is up with this quiet. Maybe I'm over thinking it.' Almost immediately Ichigo felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure. A huge hole opened up in the middle of his room. "What the hell!" the hole got bigger and eventually sucked Ichigo in. "AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Everything went white. Ichigo woke up to find a woman in a black suit and yellow helmet staring down at him. She typed something on her cellphone and shoved it in his face.

"Are you okay! I found you here passed out! My name is Celty Sturluson. Do you need help?

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short, i guess i'm not much of a writer am i? :( but i will try my best for u guys! i already know i'm going to love you! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up with a massive headache. He looked up and saw a woman in a black suit and yellow helmet staring down at him. She typed something on her cell phone and shoved it in his face

"Are you okay? I found here you passed out! My name is Celty Sturluson. Do you need help?"

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Ikebukero Park. I was riding by when I saw you passed out on the ground. Did someone jump you or something?"

"No" Ichigo got up and felt his whole body hurt from the impact of the fall. Celty noticed and once again typed on her phone.

"Are you okay? What happened to you? Can you remember?" The last thing Ichigo remembered was thinking in his bed when-

"That hole! I was in my bed when it dragged me here." Celty looked at Ichigo obviously confused. "Sorry, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about…Celty was it" Celty nodded. "Well my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, you said we were in Ikebukero right? How the hell did I get here?" Celty typed on her phone.

" I don't know, but maybe I can help. I'll take you to see my friend Shinra, he's really good at this sort of thing."

"Look Celty, I don't mean to be rude, but how do I know I can trust you? For all I know you could be the one that brought me here." Celty nodded to show that she understood. "I get that, but do you see anyone else willing to help?" She was right. Ichigo didn't know anything about this place and Celty did. She was his only hope of figuring out what happened to him.

"Point taken, let's go." Taking her motorcycle, Celty drove Ichigo to her apartment. After taking the elevator to her floor, she led him to her door and they went inside.

"Celty! Your home!" An overexcited Shinra came running to Celty. "Oh, you have a guest. Welcome!"

"Ichigo this is Shinra, Shinra this is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo looked to see a childish acting man with glasses and a lab coat. "Hey" said Ichigo. "Hello , what brings you to my humble abode?" "Well, I-

"Ichigo!" Ichigo and the others looked to see a black-haired girl in a blue dress. "Rukia! How did you get here!" said Ichigo. "You know each other?" said Shinra. "Yeah, she's my friend." "Well then it's a good thing I found her. When I was grocery shopping on the way back I found her passed out on the sidewalk.

*FLASHBACK*

'It's a good thing I brought just enough money with me or I wouldn't have been able to get everything.' thought Shinra. He just finished grocery shopping and was walking back home. It was late and pretty deserted on the path he was walking. After a few steps he tripped on something. "WAH!"

"Owowowowowow." He looked to see what he tripped over. "Ah!" There was a women in a blue dress passed out on the sidewalk. "Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, what happened. Who are you?" said the women. "My name is Shinra Kashitani. Who are you?" "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Where am I?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! I didn't know people were reading this story, but i found out someone wanted more. You know who you are ;) Here's the next chapter, enjoy. LUV U! 0

"And that's what happened" explained Shinra. Rukia nodded. Ichigo sighed with relief.

"Well i'm glad your okay. It's good to see someone I know here" he said. Rukia smiled but then perked up.

"Hey, if we're here do you think the others are here too?" she asked.

"That's right! Did you try calling any of their phones?" asked Ichigo. She shook her head.

"Let's try now, i'll call Uryu and you call Orihime and Chad" said Rukia pulling out her phone. Ichigo pulled his out as well as he called Orihime first. The phone rung...rung...rung...rung-

"Oi! Hello?' a man answered.

"Who is this?" asked Ichigo.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, who the fuck is this?!" the man yelled.

"This is Ichigo fucking Kurosaki! Why do you have Orihime's phone?!" the orange brunette yelled.

"Oi! This girl was passed out on the street so I took her home, then her fucking phone started ringing over and over you persistent asshole! It was getting on my fucking nerves!" the blonde yelled back.

"Who you calling an asshole you dumbass pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

"Who the fuck?!-Listen you annoying ass prick, your fucking pissing me off! Do you know who the hell your talking to?! I'll fucking find your sorry ass and beat you to a fucking pulp!" yelled Shizuo.

"Yeah I know who i'm talking to, and I could care less who the fuck Shizuo Heiwajima is, now give me Orihime you damn dirty piece of shit!" he yelled. Celty and Shinra heard the name and flinched. Shizuo yelled so loud through the phone all of them could hear him.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHITBAG! WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL KILL YOU DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU DEADER THAN DEAD! YOU FUCKING SHITTY ASS-" Shinra grabbed the phone before Ichigo could hear the rest of it.

"Hahahaha, Shizuo! Nice to hear from you!" Shinra laughed nervously.

"Shinra?! Who the hell was that other guy?! Put him back on the phone now! I'll fucking kill that bitch!" he yelled.

"Calm down Shizuo! He's just worried about his friend" said Shinra.

"WORRIED MY ASS! WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" the blonde yelled.

"It's okay, listen...bring that girl you have to my apartment, okay" said Shinra.

"Fine, while I'm there I'll kill that bastard that wants to act so tough!" Shizuo said angrily.

"Wha-Shizuo wait!" The blonde hung up. Shinra sighed.

"Well the good news is he's bringing that girl here" Shinra explained.

[And the bad news?] Celty typed.

"Your dead meat" the doctor said pointing to Ichigo.

After a half an hour or so, there was a knock on the door. Shinra went to answer it as the rest of them stayed in the livingroom. After a few seconds they could hear yelling.

"OI! iWHERE IS THAT SMART ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" That was Shizuo.

"Shizuo! Calm down, WAH!" Shinra yelped as Shizuo threw Orihime in the doctor's arms. The blonde soon came stomping in the livingroom, angry as fuck. He looked at Ichigo.

"It was you wasn't it you little bitch!" he yelled. Ichigo scowled.

"Who you calling a bitch you homo ass fuck!" he yelled back. Shizuo growled.

"What did you say you little piece of shit!" he yelled getting closer.

"You heard me you fucking little bitch!" Ichigo said getting closer as well until they were inches apart. Celty ran between them, knowing who would win between the two.

[Shizuo! Calm down, please!] Celty typed. Shizuo ignored her as he gently pushed her out of the way.

"FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING WANNABE CARROT TOP! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Shizuo yelled throwing one of his super human punches. Ichigo quickly moved out of the way, turning around and kicking the brute in the back.

"Oi! Why you little-" Shizuo yelled, not even phased. He threw another punch, this one landing in Ichigo's chest. The high schooler flew back into the wall, coughing up blood in the process. He wiped the blood off his face.

"Fuck you!" he yelled charging for Shizuo. Shizuo charged too, both were about to punch each other when-

"STOP ITTTTT!" someone yelled. Both men ran into an orange shield, falling back on their asses.

"What the fuck?!" they both yelled. Turning, they saw it was Orihime.

"Orihime" Ichigo whispered.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. See you soon, until next time! LUV U! 0


End file.
